


warmth and familiarity

by SalazarTipton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friendsgiving, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving, implied kastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Foggy’s watching him, but doesn’t say anything. Matt swallows, considering the palpable tension growing between them--it’s not an uncomfortable one, surprisingly, just full to the brim with expectation.





	warmth and familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Daredevil Bingo Card filling the "Holidays" square.

The aroma from the baking turkey is swirling in the air along with the cranberry sauce Foggy’s trying to make from scratch, following his mother’s recipe with a few too many liberties being taken for the sake of  _ it’s not science, Matt, the kitchen not going to explode _ . Matt’s chest starts building up a niggling feeling he hasn’t had since Foggy first invited him home for Thanksgiving--the feeling of home, of belonging,  _ of family _ . 

This past year has been the hardest of Matt’s life, and he really doesn’t think next year is going to be any better. He’s been beaten, shot, nearly died he doesn’t know how many times, and thought he lost everything there was to lose about Matthew Murdock. Now Foggy’s here and Karen’s on her way. The three of them are going to share a holiday together without any impending doom or jaded remarks. They get to just be friends. His eyes start to sting at the corners.

“Where’s your sugar? Every cook has sugar, even shitty ones. It’s like as basic as butter, dude and 

Matt shakes himself from his thoughts; his fingers clumsily brush away the moisture.

“Foggy, when exactly would I have learned how to cook? The orphanage wasn’t exactly big on letting blind kids play with the stove and every holiday event I’ve attended that didn’t involve repentance was with your family who already make enough food for a decent-sized army at the drop of a hat,” Matt says with a scoff as he hands the canister. Foggy unscrews the top and turns back to whatever food magic he’s trying to accomplish.

“I’m rolling my eyes so hard right now that maybe I’ll end up blind,” Foggy replied in one of his more exasperating tones. Matt can’t help from laughing. 

“I’d offer to teach you, but we both know I am  _ far from  _ the pinnacle of cuisine. Wait--that’s perfect! Dude, we are so taking a cooking class together!” 

Matt just shakes his head and walks towards the living room. He can’t even begin to think of all the ways that could go wrong. He settles into the couch, listening to Foggy spout off about how it would be something they could tell their grandkids about and lets an easy smile spread over his lips. 

“ _ Karen, Karen, Karen, Kar--” _ Matt jumps when his phone goes off. Foggy snatches it off of the kitchen counter where he left it and answers without asking. 

“Future-Chef Murdock’s phone, future-chef Foggy speaking,” he answers it. Matt considers throwing a pillow at him, but doesn’t want to risk it hitting something on the stove so he settles from sending him a look instead. He tilts his head to hone in on what Karen’s saying.

“He doesn’t have anywhere else to go today. Would you guys mind if I brought him along? He said he’d make a pie, if that helps,” she finishes off. 

Matt mouths the word “who” towards Foggy, but his friend just shakes his head from what he can extrapolate from the soft bounce of his hair in the haphazard bun he pulled it all up into when he go started on the food. Now he’s really tempted to throw that pillow. Foggy tells Karen to bring the guy along in a far too cheery to be genuine voice. 

“She’s bringing this Pete guy,” he explains as he throws Matt his phone, which he catches with an outstretched hand. Foggy is a great throw, especially with a baseball, but for some reason his aim is always off when he’s tossing stuff to Matt since the Daredevil reveal. Matt’s convinced it’s his petty revenge at work.

“Isn’t that guy she’s mentioned a few times, but never actually tells us anything about? The one with the flowers?” Matt asks, thinking back. Karen’s been more chipper lately, and from what he can figure out it’s probably because of this guy. He wants to be happy for her, but he can’t help but feel a little too overprotective. What if this guy is just trying to use her? Okay, maybe his late night persona is bleeding into his day-life. 

“Pretty sure and he’s bringing pie so, two birds one stone, right?” 

Matt concedes. He can’t bring himself to let his head fill with his suspicions. He wants today to be nice for them--they need a good holiday together, Matt needs it. 

“Come on, tough guy. You need to help me figure out sweet potato puff, whatever that is. Karen said her family always made it and I am not letting her down. She deserves a nice, wholesome holiday with her besties plus unknown dude.”

“I’m sorry, is Chef Foggy asking me for culinary advice?” Foggy throws an apron at him with far better accuracy before. If Matt wasn’t expecting it, it would have landed on his head. He laughs and gets up to put it on. 

They do their best to make the dessert-sounding side dish, set the small table and add the folding chairs Foggy brought with him from the office, and pull out the nicely browned (so Foggy says) turkey and wait. Matt flops himself back down on the couch with Foggy to quickly follow, throwing his feet up on his lap. 

“My feet are just  _ aaaching  _ from standing all day, slaving away over that hot oven,” Foggy moans out. Matt can’t help the giggle that bubbles up out of him. 

“And I suppose a foot rub would cure what ails you?” Even if Matt didn’t know Foggy, the hum that comes from him confirms his smile. Matt tugs off his socks and gets to work. 

The building his full of people bickering over cooking instructions and family drama, but he listens past it all, keeping an ear on the front door of his building for when Karen and Pete arrive. Hearing all the families around him gather together for holidays used to bother Matt. He’d sit and try to ignore the renditions of “Happy Birthday” or trick or treating or kids sneaking down early in the morning to see what Santa brought him--he always thought those days were long behind him. 

Sure, the aspects of childhood couldn’t be taken back. He’d never go trick or treating unless somehow he got strapped with a child (and wow, Matt is so not thinking about that right now, he’s a big of a mess on his own, thanks), but the family parts, the one’s he missed the most he’s starting to think he can have again. They’ll be different with his found family, but they’ll still be wonderful. 

He doesn’t know where all this hope for the future is coming from, but he can’t help it. For once in his life, Foggy’s overbearing optimism seems to have wormed its way into his heart. Matt can have people close to him, that care about him. He can have friends and this little family...and maybe even what Matt wishes he could be for Foggy. 

The man’s gone boneless on the couch with little groans falling from his lips as Matt presses his thumbs into the meat of his foot. His warmth is seeping from his legs into Matt’s lap and thighs. It’s an easy scene--one that their both far too familiar without although it usually has movie or tv show playing in the background that Foggy’s narrating for him. It all just feels so safe and warm and  _ normal _ . Matt wants normal. He wants it with Foggy, specifically. 

After their falling out, Matt lost his entire sense of self. How had he not realized how much of Matt Murdock is dependent on his Foggy Nelson? Their avocados at law together and best friends. And since pushing him away, Matt’s realized something--he wishes they could be even more. Being here with him in his home with a meal waiting is pulling at the back of his mind as if whispering  _ you could have this all the time, if you just told him _ . That cooking class is suddenly feeling a lot more weighted than it felt when Foggy first brought it up; that’s something couples do together… 

His fingers have stopped their massaging in favor of trailing up to Foggy’s ankle, rubbing a small circle near his achilles without even thinking about it. Matt only notices what he’s doing when Foggy’s heart picks up the pace. Foggy’s watching him, but doesn’t say anything. Matt swallows, considering the palpable tension growing between them--it’s not an uncomfortable one, surprisingly, just full to the brim with expectation.

It’s Foggy that leans up closer to Matt, bridging a small amount of the distance between them. He shifts as if to pull his feet away and sit up probably, but Matt doesn’t let him. He holds one of Foggy’s ankles and pushes it to the side, letting his legs fall open. In a swift movement that earns a small intake of air from Foggy, Matt settles himself down between his legs with their faces just a few inches apart. He wants him to have ample time to back out and pretend this didn’t almost happen. Instead, Foggy leans in and brushes their lips together. 

It’s hesitant as if he thinks Matt will pull back. Matt leans in further with a smile he can’t help keeping it chaste. Foggy grins in return and lets his hands come up from where he’s been clutching at the couch to rest on either side of Matt’s face. Matt gives into the urge to feel Foggy’s hair between his sensitive fingertips. It’s soft and giving off the soft scent of his coconut shampoo. 

They lean together again and their smiles soften into warmth and familiarity. Matt presses in, kissing him fully. He doesn’t notice the door to the building opening floors below them or when Karen’s heels hit the staircase--all he hears is Foggy’s thumping heartbeat against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please let me know what you think. i'm currently head-over-heels obsessed with daredevil and can't get the show outta my head. 
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/) if you wanna prompt me or whatevs


End file.
